


The Blade of Marmora's Secret Weapon a.k.a Baby Keith vs the Galra Empire

by KeiKou9275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Funny, You have to read the comic in the link to get what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: You don't necessarily need swords, guns, or magic to win a war. Sometimes just a hybrid kit will do.





	The Blade of Marmora's Secret Weapon a.k.a Baby Keith vs the Galra Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this --->  
> http://cockybusiness.tumblr.com/post/177331468511/more-galra-fam-au-hes-too-powerful by cockybusiness on Tumblr. I tried to make it both serious, fluffy, and funny all at the same time. Let's see if I succeeded, shall we? 
> 
> In this timeline, Krolia takes Keith back with her to the Blade of Marmora since he looks more Galran than human. This is basically a what if fic.
> 
> ○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Kolivan stood on the bridge of the Blade of Marmora’s flagship, the Harbinger, watching as stealth pod with three of his best agents and the Blades secret weapon made their way to Zarkon’s headquarters. Antok came to stand beside his mate, tail lashing in agitation. “Is it wise to release this weapon, even if it’s against the Empire?” he murmured cautiously, not wanting to draw attention from the other Blades milling around. “We have seen what he can do with only a fraction of his power if he were to release his full potential…”

“I am aware of what will happen if he uses his full power Antok,” Kolivan said, though not unkindly. “But the Empire is becoming more violent with each passing quintant and we must do all that we can to stop Zarkon and his evil.” He looked up at Antok’s masked face before taking his mate’s hand in his own. “Only I will bear the weight of this sin my love. Neither you nor any other Blade will be responsible for what is to come.” Antok just chuckled, his grip tightening slightly on Kolivan’s hand. “You’re going senile if you think I’m letting you bear responsibility for this bloodbath alone.”

After that they remained silent, watching as the most dangerous weapon in the universe made his way towards Zarkon.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The pod shuddered slightly as it locked onto the side of Zarkon’s ship, the boarding mechanism making short work of the hull. Thace, Ulaz, and Krolia remained silent for ten dobosh, listening intently for any movement on the other side of the hatch. With all remaining quiet Thace pulled the hatch open, grabbing the piece of bulkhead and setting it quietly aside. Ulaz followed his mate, reaching back to grab the bundle from Krolia so she could climb out of the pod.

The trio and their cargo moved quickly and silently through Central Command, their destination being the imperial audience chamber. For today only Zarkon had summoned every commander, general, subcommander, and every other member of the upper echelon of his empire, including his High Priestess and even his disgraced whelp of a son. It was an event that only occurred once every thousand deca-phoebs, and would be the only time to take out the highest command of the empire, leaving the lower grunts to scramble and fend for themselves.

Finally they reached the doors that led to the grand audience chamber, quickly taking care of the sentries guarding the event. Thace cautiously opened the door a crack, peering inside to confirm that all targets were accounted for. Activating the stealth feature, they slipped inside the hall. The Blades stuck to the shadows, cautious to stay as far from the Witch as possible lest they were discovered. 

Once settled behind a pillar, Krolia set the fourth member of their group down we while making sure the cloak around them didn't slip off quite yet. “Remember,” said softly while taking tiny hands into her own, “You just have to act like you normally do with us, okay?” She received a slight nod from the being before Thace gently hugged them while Ulaz nuzzled the top of their head. Finally, they encouraged their fourth member to move forward, making their way to the center of the room. 

Ranveig was the first to notice the little creature making its way through the crowd of Galra Elite. He stepped in front of them, getting ready to demand who they were or face death when he saw their face. The Galra commander stood stock still for a tick before falling to his knees, collapsing in a large heap while muttering unintelligible nonsense. 

The scene caused other Elites to notice, making their way over to figure out what was going on, only to have the same thing happen to them as Ranveig. Finally, the being was standing before Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, and Sendak, the four most powerful beings within the empire. By now the entire hall was on high alert, yet no one else dared approach, fearing they would turn into a babbling mess of goop next.

Zarkon stared at the small figure before him, contemplating how they would meet their demise for disrupting this important event. But before anyone could speak, the being raised small, pale hands to the hood covering their head, pulling it back to reveal the fluffiest head fur and ears anyone had ever seen. Their face was as pale as their hand but they possessed a pair of impossibly purple eyes, and a smile that melted every cold, dead heart in the room. 

Smiling up at the undead emperor, they shyly raised their hand to waive up at the big bad four. “Hewwo!” the little one exclaimed excitedly. “My name is Keef! Do you wan to be frens?” There was absolute silence, from Zarkon, from Haggar, from all the Elite gathered, from the Blades hiding behind the pillar, and from the Harbinger, where everyone held their breath.

Multiple things happened then and happened quickly. Zarkon and Haggar shrieked loudly, the dark creatures that had possessed them long ago driven back to their dimension by the innocence of Keith while their hosts crumbled to dust as the centuries caught up with them. Lotor fell onto his side, foam bubbling from his mouth and eyes rolled back into his head as he began to twitch relentlessly, his brain incapable of processing what he had seen, while Sendak’s brain literally short-circuited, the optic replacing his ruined right eye unable to comprehend the amount of adorable energy this young kit was exuding and overloading its host’s brain, causing Sendak to collapse with smoke coming out of his ears.

One by one the Elite present collapsed, unable to handle the amount of cute that Keith was giving off. Krolia, Thace, and Ulaz remained behind the pillar, knowing full well that if they came out now they would be affected as well. After five dobosh, the room was silent save for the moans of the fallen. Krolia peeked from behind the column, eyes widening at the carnage that lay before her. She hand signaled her companions that the threats had been neutralized before she made her way to her son, Thace and Ulaz following close behind. 

Keith looked up at his mama, bringing a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh!” He said quietly, fixing the three adults with as serious a look as a four deca-phoeb old kit could manage. “Dey're all aseeping!”

Krolia just picked up her small son, nuzzling the top of his head while Thace and Ulaz turned around, shaking with barely controlled laughter.


End file.
